1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of distributing software and a client device having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, many electronic devices are run by software code. This software includes all the features required by the electronic device. For instance, the software contains all the components, user interfaces etc required for the electronic device to function.
The software is generated specifically for the electronic device which is to be controlled. This software is then copied using mass production facilities.
However, this approach to software production for electronic devices has several disadvantages which have been addressed by the present invention.
For instance, using the known technique, the size of “run” of the mass production is purely dependent upon the number of devices having exactly the same components and configuration. Therefore, a small number of electronic devices requiring the same components will result in a small run, which means that the cost per piece of software is relatively high.